


【咕哒艾蕾】三夜梦

by SamidareLB



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamidareLB/pseuds/SamidareLB
Summary: 我与梦中邂逅的没能邂逅我的女友二三事。
Relationships: Ereshkigal | Lancer/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 6





	【咕哒艾蕾】三夜梦

*因为对很多设定一知半解所以奇奇怪怪的，ooc和bug是我的，时间线在没见到艾蕾的那一年  
正文：  
00.  
这是第一夜的故事，迦鲁拉灵在巡视。

这片向远处绵延的土地贫瘠又寂静，环视周遭，昏暗起伏的崎岖小路上，只有零星的金属制成的枪笼插在路两旁，莹莹的蓝光在其中跃动，照亮了周围一小块黑暗。

啪嗒。

有什么掉在地上的声音。

这真是奇怪，什么会不经过七道门就来到这死亡之地呢？它循声赶去，看到了一个从天而降的光团——模糊不清的，向外散发着橙色暖光。

尽管在这地下待了很久，它仍然辨认得出那是人类少女的灵魂。但是不一样，她身上有令人不适的生者的气味，这让它有些迷惑：如果是不慎掉进与地表相连的冥界，那应该有肉体，这是怎么回事呢？

它决定先观察。那少女从混沌的黑暗中爬起来，翻转手掌查看着自己的身体，仿佛很新奇地蹦了几下，然后她注意到了路旁的枪笼，她轻盈地跳跃到一团蓝光面前。

“你好！”她问，“你知道这里是哪吗？”

幽蓝的光闪动了几下，寒冷的声音隔着牢笼的缝隙传来：“这里？这里是不论人与神，谁都无法逃离的苏美尔冥府——啊啊，你没有死去。为什么？为什么？”

“为什么你仍然活着？凭什么你能够拥有生命？不甘心、不甘心——”

向毕剥的火焰中添加柴火，火星就会像这样溅出来。活人不知道同死人说话本身就是一种激怒，灵魂在枪槛里冲撞想要逃出去，少女被吓了一跳。然而四周的灵魂也都听到了这边的动静，它们议论纷纷，一些在愤怒地指责生者来冥界的无理，一些感伤着自己生前的靓丽青春。

橘色的灵魂无法处理这突如其来的场面，一个劲地向它们鞠躬道歉。

迦鲁拉灵讨厌喧闹。冥界是地表的倒影，人间的一切生命是活动的，所以一切生命都该在这里得到安息。它显出身影，用巨大的爪子提、或者说揪起了灵魂。

“吾乃冥府的守卫者。”它说道，“你这扰乱冥府宁静的不速之客啊，吾要将你遣送至女主人处进行审问。”

少女被拎起来时还在半空中慌乱地比划，听到这话却安分下来了，任它抓着，只是抬头眨巴眨巴眼睛瞅着迦鲁拉灵空洞的骷髅头。

看看，冥府女主人在人间仍有这么大的威严！

迦鲁拉灵洋洋得意，面上却不显（事实上它确实无法做出表情），安抚了枪槛中躁动的灵魂后就拎着她上路。

“呼，原来是这样，哈哈！原来是这里啊！嗯，这下我全搞懂了！本来还以为是又像监狱塔那时候一样呢！”手中的少女突然自言自语出声。

“？”迦鲁拉灵没停下脚步，但适时地歪了歪头表示不解。

“这不就对了，圣诞快到了，还有几天就能见到她，有那种缘分的话我会梦见冥府也不是什么稀奇的事情嘛！”少女摸摸下巴，自顾自地点点头，“不知道梦里的艾蕾是什么时期呢？御主会梦见从者的过去什么的，偶尔也会有这种事……”

迦鲁拉灵停下来。它把这灵魂举到眼前，用黑洞洞的眼眶仔细端详了片刻，直到少女意识到不对噤声，它才疑惑地问：“你不是神，怎么能直呼女主人之名？”

“啊？这不奇怪吧。”女孩挠挠脸颊，“毕竟我是艾蕾的伴侣嘛。”

“你——”迦鲁拉灵勃然大怒，“你这口出狂言的无礼之徒！为了吾等主人的尊严，吾将在此惩戒你的不敬！人间终年万物生长，但这地下可没有你们人类需要的光和热！你就永远在冰冷的冥府成为死人、并反思你的罪过吧！”

“什么？！”少女睁大眼睛，“这里的时间线杜木兹还没来吗？这过去也太早点了吧！不等等、我可以解释！”

“带我去见埃列什基伽勒！”在幽灵的利爪划破这脆弱的灵魂前，少女喊道，“只要她还是这个灵基就一定能记得我——你就会知道我说的是真的！要是我在这里死掉的话，她说不定也会感知到哦？她那样的女神因为女友死掉太生气了会做出什么我可不敢保证哦？”

“……”迦鲁拉灵停下了动作，它沉默了一会，随后又加快了前往御座的脚步。

“事先说明，吾不是因为害怕，抑或相信了你的满口胡言。”它示威道，“吾只是想将你亲手交给主人处置。”

“呼——好的好的，我懂啦。就算是我的梦……这也太吓人啦。”少女擦了擦额角的汗。  
01.  
“尊贵的地之女神啊，我有事相禀。”迦鲁拉灵将少女拎到面前，虔诚地低着头，“我遇见了一个狂妄的、自称是您伴侣的生者的灵魂。”

所以你其实会好好说话啊……立香心想，然后被自己这个念头乐到了，暗笑了几下。

“这绝不可能——”一只瞪羚从远处跳跃着过来，停在他们面前，它瞧着这橘色的灵魂，“你不可能是埃列什基伽勒的伴侣。”

“准确来说，我是她几千年后的伴侣啦。”少女说。

“不！不可能。”瞪羚睨视着她，“如果你是丑陋的——艾蕾厌恶丑陋，你会被她杀死。”

“如果你是美丽的——”瞪羚绕着她转了一圈，“艾蕾嫉妒美丽，你会被她杀死。”

“而我只是平凡的。”少女说，“我不丑陋，也不美丽，我是万千平凡人类之中的一个，只是被她深爱的终会死去的人类之一。”

瞪羚语塞，跃向了远方的黑暗的阴影中。这时，一只毒蛇滑行到他们面前。

“不，你不可能是埃列什基伽勒的伴侣。”它吐出了蛇信子，冰冷的躯体缠绕上暖和的灵魂。

“如果艾蕾爱你——”它张开口，露出了毒牙，“她就会控制你、把你囚禁在这没有太阳的地底。如果她认为你可能落入他人手中，她就会杀死你。”

“她说过想这么做，但是她足够爱我。”少女说，“她和我都知道，用不着死去，我已经完全是她的所有物了。”

毒蛇缄默着离开了，此时传来的是御座上的声音：“人类，你叫什么名字？”

少女顿了顿，仿佛在细细咀嚼这理当熟悉的声音：“……立香，藤丸立香。”

“立香。”女神喊道，“上来吧，说出了令我都会发笑的梦话的人类啊，来到我身边，我还有最后一个问题要问你。”

迦鲁拉灵看着迟疑的少女，有些茫然：她不是已经在我们面前论述了她不敬行为的合理性吗？而且阴沉的主人没有发怒，甚至说被她逗笑了，说不准她说的是真的——她还在犹豫什么呢？

立香踌躇了一小会，最后还是咬咬牙，同手同脚地踩上了台阶，走到御座前，抬头看到座上人时，仿佛有无数道雷在她耳边忽然炸开。

与此同时响在耳边的还有同记忆里并不一致的女神的声音：“不管你是真的从未来而来、还是能看到未来、或者只是在胡诌，我对你这大胆的人类有兴趣。所以来说说吧，在你的恋爱故事里，我这种女神为何会对区区人类怀有倾慕之情？如果你胆敢对我有半分侮辱，我会毫不犹豫把你变成真正的死人哦。”

——这。

立香看着御座上的人，不说没有熟悉的金发红瞳双马尾——甚至只是一个黑色剪影而已！完全只是那种galgame里未解锁人物的立绘，这样开口说话也太奇怪了点吧！

同时她后知后觉地反应过来：既然时间线在那之前，艾蕾就根本还没依凭在某个少女身上，也就是说眼前这个是没有被人类灵魂调和过的、真正的未解锁人物之苏美尔大地女神？！甚至梦见的是正确的历史、她根本无法见到熟悉的艾蕾也说不准啊？

立香震惊在原地，痛恨自己奇怪的梦。

“见到我反而害怕了吗？”女神看她的样子，语气突然变得兴致缺缺，“啊，没有跪拜我这一点你倒是比其他人类有魄力…但仅仅如此的话，果然你还是在说谎吧。”

“既然并不是死人就不该来这里，”艾蕾的声音中夹着一丝冷漠，“我会放你走的。”

立香回过神来，连忙解释道：“不是那样的！我只是可能大概…认错了，和我恋爱的是，另一个——另一个你。”

“伊什塔尔？”尽管看不到表情，但立香敢肯定艾蕾一定是厌恶地皱起了眉，“被那家伙喜欢上？呜哇，真不知道是该同情你，还是该谴责你的低级趣味了。”

“不不不不不我对除你之外别的女神没有非分之想！”立香摆手，“是另一个时空的你，有双马尾——呃，就是一种很可爱的发型啦，眼睛是红色的，生气起来还会变成金色！我是她的伴侣，如果你想听她和我的故事倒也不是不行……”

“可爱？”剪影歪头，“尽管我不认为这种词能用来形容任何一个我。但姑且不论，来说说吧。”

立香叹了口气放松下来，坐到了艾蕾的对面。  
02.  
向别人谈论自己的恋爱，哪怕是在身为国中生的时光里，立香也很少做这种事，所以她有些难为情地挠挠头。

“艾蕾为什么会喜欢我……即使你这么问，我也一时不知道从哪说起……”立香盘起腿，在膝盖上支着脸，“不过说起来啊，我以前也掉进过冥界呢。那个时候看到了好多迦鲁拉灵真的被吓到了！也是在那一天，第一次和她见面啦。”

“你一直都是这种冒冒失失的人啊。”艾蕾评价道，“但我是不能出这冥界的，居然能见到我，你难道是什么祭祀长吗？”

“不是啦！我没说过吗，我和她可不只是人类和女神的关系。”立香仿佛想起了令人愉悦的往事，“我们还是战友啦。总之那时候发生了很多事情，以至于她可以使用伊什塔尔的身体，结果阴差阳错地被我们当成真的伊什塔尔给绑起来了……”

“慢着。”艾蕾出声阻止，“用伊什塔尔的身体？把力量借给人类？你的故事越来离谱了哦。”

“一切都是为了阻止人类灭亡。”立香说。

“哈？我……”艾蕾刚要开口，立香打断了她。

“嗯嗯——我才不爱活着的人类呢！人类全灭亡了永远待在我的冥界对我来说才是好事呢，对不对？”立香抱胸，闭眼左右摇晃着棒读道，然后忍俊不禁，“那家伙也是这么说的啦，结果还是忍不住在晚上偷偷扮成伊什塔尔，来悄悄帮助我们。因为很爱人类，所以哪怕她只躲在幕后，哪怕人类对于这份帮助的感谢不会给她，她也温柔地接受了。”

“她啊，总是这样，默默承受着不公，静静压抑着欲望。得不到想要的，传达不了想传达的，她都包容着。”立香说，“我并不是觉得她可怜，反而是敬佩她哦。见证了很多加诸于自身的苦难，却心怀这份痛苦，认真努力地做着自己的本职工作。我，完全被她这份坚强吸引了。”

“呜！那个——抱歉！”立香红着脸反应过来，羞赧地低头，“不自觉就说成了我为什么喜欢她……”

“无事。”艾蕾听上去心情大概也不错，“没有女神会讨厌适当的恭维，你大可以再赞美几句。”

“哎——哎？”立香又挠挠头，“不过这么一说，我倒是差不多想起来她大概会喜欢我的原因了。”

“我在遇见她之前，有过好几段奇妙的旅途。在她与我在篝火旁夜谈的那些日子里，我差不多都说给她听了。对于她来说，我那些稀奇古怪的经历一定很有趣吧。”立香笑道。

“是这样吗？”艾蕾不置可否。

“嗯……不过那个时空的伊什塔尔倒是有另一种看法。她管这个叫铭印。”立香解释道，“——就是小动物会不由自主跟着出生后看到的第一个生物。她说，因为大家都害怕她的姐姐，所以我是第一个能正常交谈的人类。我想这在某种程度上也是原因吧？”

“你说的很有意思。即使是我，也不认为有不合理的地方。”艾蕾夸赞道。

立香羞耻地捂住脸：“被你这么一说，总觉得太难为情啦。”

“不过——”女神的声音响在头顶。

“不过？”立香困惑地抬头看。

“不过有一点你忘记了。”一只枪槛笼在立香头顶，然后轰地一下罩住了她，“你说过吧，那个我因为很爱你，所以给你自由。可我现在没有那么爱你哦。因此我改主意了，我不会把你还回去。”

女神优雅地提起枪槛，摇了摇：“你就永远待在我身边吧。”

“我还会去哪呢？”灵魂没有被幽禁的自觉，反而在牢笼里转了一圈，嘀嘀咕咕，“好吧好吧，原来你以前也有这么任性的地方。不过因为太可爱所以全部原谅！话说回来反正只是我的梦，陪陪以前的你也不是不可以啦。”

艾蕾将枪槛搁在御座旁，心满意足地哼着无名小调。

你知道吗，我们的女主人囚禁了一个活着的人类灵魂——迦鲁拉灵这么告诉它的同伴们，虽说有进无出是我们冥府的规则，但我还是不喜欢那个人类。

迦鲁拉灵不喜欢喧闹，而藤丸立香在的地方一定很热闹。

听听吧，往日冷漠的主人又在问了：“你说你是我千年后的伴侣，也就是说，我在千年后也依然和人类一起——神代会一直延续千年，是吗？”

那少女却吞吞吐吐地回答：“嗯……某种意义上来说是的啦，神和人的确还可以共存……”

看看这分明是临时胡编乱造的态度，换做是我，我也可以！迦鲁拉灵本来是这么看不惯这少女的，直到有一天，枪笼空了。

女神失去风度地召唤了冥府的守卫，慌张地要求它们找到逃出的灵魂。它们搜查了每一块角落，没有，没有，一切都是死一般的宁静。

那灵魂像来时一般，无声无息地逃走了，把无趣、冰冷的死之国抛在身后，逃走了。  
03.  
这是第二夜的故事，迦鲁拉灵在整理法器。

不愧是最受宠爱的金星女神，这金灿灿的首饰简直亮得吓人。真是的，想挑衅神也该有个限度吧？这就连幽灵看了都会被激怒嘛。迦鲁拉灵越看越生气。

啪嗒——

突然有什么掉在王冠上的声音。

这一幕实在有些熟悉，迦鲁拉灵看去：果然，还是那团橘色的光，一边喊着“疼疼疼”一边揉着头爬起来。

他们四目相对（两目？），彼此都陷入沉默。

“啊，这梦还能连上呢？但是我记得我不是被艾蕾关起来了吗？唔？这要闪瞎我眼睛的是什么东西？”少女环顾了四周，最后还是向它招招手，“你好啊。”

——我才不好呢！

“你已经消失了几百年了。”它提起这灵魂，恶狠狠地逼问，“既然逃走了，为什么又回来？”

“逃走？”立香困惑，“我只是……梦醒了啊？居然已经过了几百年了吗？”

“去给我们的主人认罪吧。”它丢下正在整理的伊什塔尔的遗物，把少女引向艾蕾面前，“我们一直在找你。”

立香见到艾蕾时，女神仍然是漆黑的剪影。但这剪影却不说话，只是缄默地看着她。

立香不安地走上前，她看到艾蕾身旁带着的空枪笼：“……我、我还可以进去吗？如果你愿意的话？”

艾蕾却收起了那牢笼，摇摇头：“我关不住你，不是吗？”

“我很抱歉……”立香局促地两手握着，“我也不知道醒来以后再做梦会隔这么久。如果我知道的话，一定会提前和你说的。”

“所以你是说——迄今为止我的人生，都在你的梦里吗？”艾蕾的语气淡淡的，“你真是，很傲慢。”

“不是那个意思！”立香急道，“你当然是完整的个体，只是——”

“不过，我并不讨厌。”

“哎？”

“我不讨厌你的这份傲慢，也并不讨厌离别。”艾蕾说，“只要能再见，就不算永别。但是，在你下次离开之前，让我知道我们还能再见。”

“好。”立香抱了抱女神。

迦鲁拉灵看着御座上拥抱的人影，有种几百年的宁静又将被打破的预感。它叹口气，转身去继续整理伊什塔尔留在冥界的法器。

那边，立香坐到了女神旁边，她问道：“我在来的时候掉在了一堆首饰上，那是怎么回事？”

艾蕾的声音又冷淡下来，听不出情绪：“为了挑衅我，伊什塔尔闯来了我的冥府。而我教了她阴间的规矩。”

身边失而复得的人类却突然有些欲言又止。几番思想斗争下，立香还是开口了。

“艾蕾……伊什塔尔她，”她说，“其实她，唔，并不是为了嘲笑你，事实上她应该挺在意你的……”

“那种事我知道啊，毕竟那是另一个我自己吧。”艾蕾向后靠在椅背上，漫不经心地说。

“欸？”立香问，“连她为什么下冥界你也知道吗？”

“你还真是净操心些不必要的事，我没有误会过她哦。”艾蕾像想起什么好笑的事，轻笑了几下，“她啊，说着'我真是看不下去你这任人欺负的样子了，感到痛苦的话干脆抛下冥界，你也像我一样自由自在不好吗？'这种话，在我的冥府前大喊大叫。”

“轻飘飘地说那种话，真的把我惹怒了哦。我抛下职责的话，这些灵魂怎么办呢？并不是所有神都像她那样，哪怕被冥府制裁了都会被救活啊。”艾蕾说，“不过，我并不恨她啦。她只是个被宠得天真过了头的白痴。”

“呼——你知道她不是心怀恶意就好啦。”立香拍拍自己的胸脯，如释重负。

艾蕾看着她，忽然鬼使神差般伸出手，在那散发着暖光的脸颊上掐了一下。

立香：？

艾蕾：？

“那个、什么，伊什塔尔能告诉你这种事的话，你们的交情一定非常深吧。”艾蕾看向别处，“不知道为什么，但是，得知你和除我以外的女神交好，就会像这样，想要对你施加物理攻击。”

“啊。抱歉。”艾蕾颓然地低头，“明明很久不见应该注意的，结果还是做了奇怪的事。”

立香噗地笑出声：“哈哈……你知道吗，她也有这种习惯——不过她是筋力A噢。每次都很害怕她用错力道。”

盯着少女的笑脸，艾蕾原本紧张的神情也逐渐缓和。她们一起笑起来，好像有春日的花在这片土地上萌芽。  
04.  
立香陪在艾蕾身边很久。她们看着伊什塔尔把杜木兹拉下来当替罪羊、神与艾蕾交涉最后同意杜木兹只在每年冬天下冥府。

在立香郑重其事地提问“你可以变成那种软软的金色绵羊形态吗”后，牧神不知为何答应了这无礼的请求，立香一边喊着可爱啊一边揉着这绵羊，艾蕾也因冥府有了活物而喜悦。

立香又偶尔会说说某个圣诞节因内尔伽勒留下的执念发生的故事，说到后世很多人一致认为内尔伽勒是艾蕾的丈夫时，她不得不停下来安抚恼怒的艾蕾。

迦鲁拉灵觉得，一直这样也没什么不好。

分别那天，没有哭声也没有不舍，只是立香站起来看看头顶的地面，回头招手：“啊，我好像快醒了。这次就先到这里吧，明天再见。”

艾蕾也在原地向她挥挥手。

这并不算永别，因为她们都知道会再见。  
05.  
这是第三夜的故事，迦鲁拉灵在管理从外界源源不断涌进来的灵魂。

当它听到耳畔啪叽一声，有一个光源坠到地面的声音时，它喊道：“吾现在没有空——你自己去找主人吧！”

“哦好的！”少女爬起身，轻车熟路地走向御座。一路上，她看到很多衣不蔽体的死者，干瘪的脸向中央凹下去，肋骨清晰可见。

“艾蕾？”她问，“发生了什么？为什么会有这么多饿殍？”

“还不是伊什塔尔！”回应声从座上传来，艾蕾一边编织着枪笼一边抱怨道，“求婚被拒绝了就把天之公牛赶到地上，旱灾害得那么多人一股脑进来了！我可没做好这种准备啊！这下连死后的高质量生活都不能保障了——诶、等等，这声音是？”

“你回来了！”艾蕾抬头，然后又赶紧低头继续制作枪笼，“不不不现在可不是开心的时候——你也快点过来帮我做啦！”

“时间线都到对战天之公牛了吗？”立香挠挠头，坐在地上一起编着枪槛。

这混乱的情况持续了好几天，没日没夜地为灵魂制造居所，立香怀疑自己如果是活人，一定会像贤王那样直接过劳死。

直到几天后从外界传来消息，吉尔伽美什王与恩奇都获得了胜利，她们才有空停下来叙叙旧。艾蕾松了口气，立香却隐隐觉得不妙。

果然，不久后她们就在冥府看见了神造兵器的尸体。如土块一般分崩离析的绿色的人，在这地下长眠。

立香在这尸体旁伫立了很久，久到艾蕾前来问她：“你怎么了？”

“不，没什么。”立香摇摇头，“我只是突然想起，当时特异点中的一位……同伴，就是利用圣杯和天之锁的躯体造出来的。看到熟悉的脸，忽然有点感伤。”

——既然是正确的历史，接下来吉尔伽美什王就该动身寻找长生不老药了吧。然后这片陆地上的神代就此开始消退。

我该告诉她吗？立香想，告诉她你做的这一切都是徒劳啊我早知道神代没了而且我冷眼旁观你做无用功但现在？不，突然说出这种真相，对她而言是残忍的吧。

“我也认识，这位王的友人。”艾蕾蹲下来，注视着永久沉睡的面庞，“曾有那么一次与这危险的兵器在地下相遇，和从伊什塔尔那里听说的完全不一样，他很会尊重他人。”

她站起来，轻声说：“叛逆众神的朋友啊，你将在冥界获得安息。”

立香说：“朋友，晚安。”

她们告别恩奇都的遗体，艾蕾继续管理着这死之国，而立香则在一旁陪着她。

然而随着时日的增加，来到冥界的灵魂越来越少。即使是在地下，她们依然能感觉到神界的兵荒马乱，很长一段时间里，立香都欲言又止。

她不说，艾蕾也不问。她们在某个加班的夜晚枕着彼此的肩膀入眠，迦鲁拉灵会为人类的灵魂悄悄盖上暖和的织物，然后想了想，又把冰冷的女主人也一起盖上。

这种有默契的美好延续了很久，久到很久没有灵魂再入冥界，久到立香终于意识到，神前往世界里侧的时刻终于快到了。那时她也意识到，这第三夜的美梦就要醒来了。

“艾蕾，我就要走了。”她握住了女神的手。

在她面前的仍然是一道黑色的剪影，但相处了这么久，她能听出来这声音一定是笑着的：“不会再回来了，对吧。”

她沉默了。

“你骗了我，是不是？”艾蕾轻声问，“神代就要结束了，人类和神在几千年后不可能共存。但是你说的故事很美丽——你让我确实有一瞬间相信我能和温暖的生命相爱。所以没关系。”

“我不想告诉你、不想让你难过。”立香垂首，握紧了她的手，“但我说的其他一切，一定都是真的，唯独这点要相信我。”

“居然会怜悯神的难过。我说过吧，你真是傲慢啊。”艾蕾还在笑着，“但是我不讨厌，不如说我其实很能理解，为什么另一个我会爱上你。”

“抱歉，谢谢你。”立香从脚尖开始消失。

“该说谢谢的是我啦。”艾蕾反握住她的手。

在立香的半身消失在她面前时，艾蕾还是无法克制地问，用颤抖的声音询问：“我们——还会再见吗？”

立香愣了会，她看着那剪影，笃定地笑着说。

“——会的。”  
”如果你能记住我，我们就一定能再见。”

最后一丝声音消失在冥界，另一边，藤丸立香从梦中惊醒，2019年的平安夜，来临了。  
FIN  
顺便标注一下多处引用了资料和原台词(っ ̯ -｡)


End file.
